Trouble’s At Home
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Beatrice has trouble’s at home, so she goes to Roy’s in the middle of the night. RoyBeatrice. OneShot.


_This is a different fanfic from others that I have written, and I hope that it's all right._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot._

Roy Eberhardt sat on his window-seat, staring out at the dark street down below. There were several street lights which lit up several sections of the street. It was eleven thirty, and nothing was happening, except for a few cats slinking across the road. Roy's parents had gone on an overnight trip to celebrate their wedding anniversary, and left him alone at their house. He sat on his window-seat, listening to his iPod. He often shared his iPod with his best-friend, Beatrice Leep, whose own iPod had been destroyed in one of her family arguments. She had downloaded a whole lot of her own songs onto it, and he grimaced as Avril Lavigne started playing. He quickly skipped the song and grinned as My Chemical Romance started coming through the speakers.

Suddenly, something tapped him on the shoulder, and he let out a shout and flipped off the seat, his iPod crashing to the ground. Roy looked up and saw Beatrice Leep a.k.a. Bee leaning against the wall. She gave a small smile he only just made out in the dark. But something wasn't right. She hadn't teased him about being frightened, like she usually would've.

"What are you doin' here, Bee?" Roy asked as she sat down on his window-seat and picked up the iPod, carefully turning it off and putting it down beside her. "Huh? Shouldn't you be at home?" Bee snorted and drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her tanned arms around them. Roy could barely see her in the darkness, but he could make out that she was only in a tee-shirt, and went over to his wardrobe and got out a dark green hoodie and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she muttered as she pulled it on. Roy finally caught a glimpse of her face and let out a gasp. She glowered at him and covered her face quickly, burying it in her knees. Roy stood there for a moment nervously, before moving and sitting next to her on the seat. She stayed still. Roy cautiously put his arm around her waist and squeezed her lightly. She let him hug her, put he could feel she was tense.

"What happened, Bee?" He asked her. Bee turned her head in the opposite direction, still ignoring his question. "Bee, you have to tell me. Did you get in another argument with your step-mum?" Bee finally turned her head and he could see her eyes cast downward.

"You could say that….although this argument wasn't only verbal…" she drifted off. Roy lifted his hand to her cheek and brushed his fingers lightly over the puffy skin around her left eye, which was obviously going to leave a bruise in a few days time. "It wasn't Lana who hit me, it was dad…."

"Why?" Roy asked her softly.

"Lana kept going on about Mullet Fingers," Bee began. "She kept saying that he was worthless and no good and how it was all his fault that he was sent to juvy and his fault if he was lying dead somewhere in a ditch…I couldn't believe her…he's _her _son!" Bee stopped for a moment, trying to get over the catch in her throat. Roy waited patiently for her to start again. "I then…I threw the jug at her…dad started yelling at me, and I started yelling back…and then he hit me…" A single tear slid down her cheek and she quickly hid her face.

"Bee…" Roy lifted her chin slowly and forced her eyes to look at him. "You can stay here, my parents are away," he told her. She smiled slightly at him and then moved her head away. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Nah, I'm good, Roy," Bee said with a slight smile as she looked at him again. "Hey, Roy?" Roy looked at her with wide innocent eyes. She smiled again. "Thanks," she murmured. Roy smiled at her and gave her another hug. As he pulled away, her arms went around his waist and she ducked her head to his chest. Roy smiled into her hair as she hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome," he said to her. When she lifted her head, his mouth was inches above her. He could feel her breath tickling his chin and she could hear his shallow breathing. "I, uh…" Roy didn't know what to say. "I…" he felt nervous and didn't know what to say. Bee felt nervous as well, but she figured out where this was going.

"Just kiss me," she mumbled. Roy's lips immediately crashed down on hers, pushing her back against the wall. Bee's arms tightened around his waist and pulled his closer to her. One of Roy's arms left her waist and ran through her long blonde hair. Bee's lips pressed hard against his and she tried to ignore the shivering sensations which were shooting through her spine.

When they finally broke apart for air, Roy gave a nervous laugh and Bee giggled awkwardly. They glanced at each other a few times and then away quickly. Finally, Roy pushed himself against her and they started making out again.

_Please review!_


End file.
